Jealous?
by Choi Heera Scarlet
Summary: Apa kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang Gray Fullbuster, cemburu karena melihat Juvia Lockser bersama cowok lain seperti—ehm, Lyon Vastia? Dan apa yang akan Gray lakukan jika itu terjadi? — /bad summary — review please? :]


Konniciwa! Aku author baru di :D ini FF pertama aku disini, jadi mohon reviewnya ya ^^ aku butuh saran dan kritik juga dari kalian semua hehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**GrUvia Oneshot Fanfics**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Story by Choi Heera Scarlet ©**

**.**

**.**

Di Fairy Tail. Seperti biasa, masing-masing dari mereka melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dan suasana tetap saja rusuh-seperti biasanya.

Namun diantara kerusuhan yang terjadi, salah satu pembuat onar di Fairy Tail justru terdiam diri di pojok bar. Yaitu cowok berambut raven dan tengah bertelanjang dada-Gray Fullbuster.

But- seorang Gray Fullbuster, pencari ribut di Guild dan suka telanjang ini... Menjadi pendiam?

Sebenarnya hal ini sudah terjadi sejak kemarin hari. Saat itu, ia sama diamnya dengan sekarang dan bahkan ia takkan segan menggunakan kekuatan esnya untuk siapa yang mengganggunya-seperti Natsu.

Apa hal yang membuat Gray seperti ini?

Kalo ada yang bilang dia PMS, kalian salah-_- yaiyalah jelas, Gray kan cowok. Ga mungkin dia PMS. Malah yang lagi PMS itu Mirajane dan Cana /gaada yang nanya/.

Atau mungkin ada juga yang bilang dia nahan boker tingkat maximum. Ah itu gamungkin banget lah ya, kalo nahan boker sampe 2 hari ini. Bisa aja dia mati gara gara itu-_- kan ga lucu kalo seorang Gray si tukang telanjang mati gara-gara nahan boker.

Lalu ada apa dengan Gray?

Dan yang perlu kita ketahui, ternyata Natsu sedikit risih dengan Gray yang sekarang. Ia jadi tidak bisa mengetes sejauh apa kekuatannya pada Gray(?).

"Hoi Boxer Prince!(?)" Sahut Natsu, yang mendapat death note- eh salah, death glare oleh Gray. Dan Natsu hanya bisa bergeming dengan muka minta ampun.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sejak kemarin selalu saja murung dan menyediri. Aku kan jadi tidak ada teman bertengkar," Natsu pada akhirnya berkata jujur pada Gray yang ternganga karenanya.

_Tidak ada gunanya menutupi ini_. Batin Gray sambil menatap Natsu "Kau tahu? Sejak kemarin-"

"Tadaimaa~"

Ucapan Gray terputus ketika seseorang datang dengan senang ke guild. Sontak, seluruh mata tertuju ke arahnya-begitu juga Gray.

Yang datang adalah sesosok perempuan berambut biru panjang bergelombang yang dihiasi topi hitam. Dan saat itu juga, Gray menyimpul senyum melihat paras wajah perempuan berkekuatan air ini—Juvia Lockser.

"Selamat datang Juvia—" Ucapan sambutan Mirajane terputus begitu melihat orang dibalik Juvia "—ah, selamat datang juga, Lyon-san,"

Senyum di bibir Gray sirna seketika, melihat sesosok rival yang sangat ia sebal dan menjadi subjek utamanya berada di samping Juvia. Yaitu Lyon Vastia.

Diulang, Juvia datang bersama Lyon dan juga...

"Hey, kalian tidak melihatku disini?" Sambar seorang perempuan berambut merah muda tua bergelombang dan diikat ponytail dengan memasang poutnya juga.

"Ahaha, selamat datang juga Sherry-san," Ralat Mirajane dari balik barnya.

Melihat Lyon bersama Juvia membuat Gray sangat muak dan sebal. Ia sudah memajukan bibir bawahnya kedepan-kesal melihat hal ini. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Gray berubah sejak kemarin.

Gray menatap kembali wajah Juvia yang kini merona ketika berbincang dengan Lisanna dan Lucy. Bibirnya tergigit begitu matanya melihat Lyon mendekatinya.

"Gray! Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya~" Lyon sok sksd.

"Lama tidak bertemu, kepalamu," Gray menggerutu "Kau kemari sudah dari kemarin tahu," Sebalnya.

Lyon tertawa, sedangkan Gray semakin mengumpat hal-hal tentang orang dihadapannya ini. Terlebih tentang kesalnya ia melihat LyVia berduaan.

Apa itu artinya Gray cemburu?

"Kau iri melihatku bersama Juvia?" Lyon memanas-manasi teman kecil sekaligus rivalnya.

Gray tampak tak mengacuhkan dan membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah, membuat Lyon menyimpul senyum miring.

"Juvia memang dulu menyukaimu. Dulu," Gray menoleh cepat begitu kalimat itu dilontarkan sebelum di lanjutkan "Tapi aku takkan segan-segan merebutnya darimu,"

Kalau soal itu ia sendiri sudah tahu. Fakta bahwa Juvia menyukainya. Tapi kalau ia mulai menyukai Lyon... Bagaimana ya perasaannya?

Pasti Gray akan merasa kesepian, bukan begitu?

"Tch, tidak usah berlagak seperti itu," Gray terkekeh sinis dan menatap orang dihadapannya sinis "Aku juga takkan pernah mau menyerahkan Juvia padamu,"

Lyon awalnya tersentak, namun detik selanjutnya ia mengumpat.

_Kau menyukainya, benar begitu, Gray?_ batin Lyon berucap.

Kalau takdir mengatakan benar, apa yang akan kamu lakukan Lyon? Membunuh Gray dan menarik Juvia ke pelukanmu?

Kau takkan bisa mengalahkannya. Bukan Gray, tapi cinta mereka.

Karena dibalik semua ini, pasti akan ada Happy Ending-nya.

Sehabis perkunjungan Lyon ke Fairy Tail, Gray langsung kembali ke apartemennya karena badmood. Ditambah, Lyon mengajak Juvia untuk pergi bersamanya dulu sebelum kembali ke Lamia Scale. Ugh, benar-benar!

Tapi, kenapa hati Gray sangat sakit begitu melihat Juvia di gandeng oleh rivalnya? Apa dengan begini, Gray bisa mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Juvia?

Pemikiran sederhana itu membuatnya membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat di jalanan, frustasi. Sampai-sampai beberapa orang di jalan menatapnya ngeri.

Disaat-saat seperti itulah, Gray melihat sepasang 'kekasih'-karena mereka bukan kekasih- di jalan dan tertawa-tawa di sepanjang perjalanan. Tentu saja melihat siapa orang-orang itu, membuat Gray menggeram benci.

Sepasang 'kekasih' itu, Juvia dan Lyon.

Apa yang sedang Lyon lakukan bersama 'fans'nya? Seharusnya Lyon sudah pulang sejak tadi kan?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit begitu saja di otak Gray untuk... Menguntit mereka berdua.

Gray pun mengumpat di belakang mereka dan juga mengumpat di balik benda-benda yang membuatnya tidak terlihat dari depan.

"Juvia-san, apa kau mau menemaniku ke wahana permainan?" Tutur Lyon yg membuat Gray mendesis.

Juvia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab tawaran Lyon, membuat Gray berkomat-kamit agar Juvia tidak menerimanya.

"Terimakasih, Lyon-sama. Tapi... Kalau tidak ada Sherry-san, rasanya... Kurang," Juvia menolak halus. Mungkin karena hanya berdua, Juvia mulai menolak tawaran itu.

Dibalik persembunyian, Gray melebarkan senyum penuh kemenangan berkat jawaban Juvia yang sangat berarti—

"—Tapi, kalau ke toko-toko... Juvia takkan segan kok,"

Senyum Gray lenyap seketika. Cih, mengapa Juvia bisa berkata seperti itu? Batin Gray kemudian mendengus kesal.

Kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu- mengapa ia sangat kesal saat Lyon dan Juvia bersama?

Dan kenapa juga Ia menguntit LyVia?

Hal bodoh itu terus saja menghantui Gray bahkan sampai-sampai membuat kaus malangnya menghilang begitu saja dari tubuhnya.

"Kita masuk ke toko ini ya, Lyon-sama?"

"Tentu, dengan senang hati Juvia,"

Seringnya mereka memasuki toko-toko didekat jalanan Magnolia, membuat umpatan Gray semakin terdengar pedas, menjengkelkan juga rasa sebal yang tak ada endingnya.

Apa Gray cemburu?...

Jika Juvia mengetahui hal ini, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia—hingga akan membuat satu guild kebanjiran karena air mata bahagianya—pemikiran singkat yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Namun, apa kalian yakin Juvia akan melakukannya disaat seperti ini?

Huft. Begitu mereka berdua—LyVia—memasuki toko aksesoris, Gray langsung mengendap memasuki toko tersebut. Bagusnya, mereka tidak menyadari hal ini sama sekali. Karena mereka berdua sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Gray mendesis pelan, bahkan sampai-sampai seorang pelayan toko mendekatinya dengan tatapan malu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Pelayan tersebut menawarkan diri. Yang dibalas Gray hanyalah sebuah tatapan 'aku-ingin-lihat-dulu'

"M-maaf, tapi... Baju anda..."

"C-celaka!" Gray kemudian menyadari sesuatu yang 'janggal' di tubuhnya, yaitu bajunya! Ya, kaosnya hilang entah kemana. Berkat LyVia.

Masa bodoh dengan hal itu, ia terus saja mengawasi kegiatan LyVia dari tempatnya saat ini. Sampai akhirnya, matanya pun bertemu pada sebuah benda kecil kesukaan para wanita diluar sana-dan Juvia termasuk didalamnya.

Boneka.

Bentuk bonekanya sangatlah lucu. Dan warnanya adalah pink dan biru. Ia tersenyum simpul-percaya diri dan yakin kalau...

Juvia akan menerima ini.

"Permisi, aku ambil yang ini"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Gray-masih- mengikuti LyVia dari belakang namun kali ini mengisi tangannya dengan barang. Yaitu bingkisan boneka yang kepalanya sudah terlebih dahulu menyembul keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Dan sekarang, Juvia memasuki toko coklat yang ramai. Membuat Gray berpikir sejenak.

Ia akan membeli coklat? Atau- jangan-jangan ia...  
Gray meneguk ludahnya. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit takut bila sesuatu terjadi pada LyVia.

Pada Juvia tentunya.

Ia takut... Takkan bisa bertemu dengan Juvia kembali seperti biasanya.

Keesokan harinya, mood Gray sangat amat buruk, bahkan ia tak segan untuk memesan banyak sake dan menganggur disaat yang lain membutuhkannya untuk mengerjakan misi.

Tentu saja karena hal kemarin.

Ia mengacak rambut ravennya dengan sedikit penekanan, karena frustasi.  
Subjek di pikirannya saja belum datang ke guild hingga saat ini. Walau belum datang, namun ia berharap semoga saja ia datang sendiri.

Manik hitam Gray terarah pada sosok Lucy Heartfilia yang melontarkan berbagai umpatan dan cacian (atau gerutuan) saat ia sedang membaca buku. Tanpa ragu, ia segera mendekati Lucy.

"Oi," Lucy terhenyak saat wajah Gray menatapnya tajam-membuat Lucy bergidik "Gray! Aku kira siapa! Kau mengagetkanku tahu," Gerutu Lucy.

"Mana Natsu?" Mendengar nama 'Natsu', membuat expresi di wajah Lucy berubah menjadi kesal. Dan hal itu menarik perhatian Gray.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gray kepada Lucy yang cemberut.

"Natsu!" Lucy menggertak pelan "Ia benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

"Kenapa dia?" Gray mendengus.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan "Ia belum datang juga... ARGH!" Lucy menggigit bibir "Padahal aku.. Ingin memberinya.. Cokelat.."

Gray kemudian teringat kalau hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, lebih tepatnya-hari ini adalah hari Valentine! Ya ampun, mengapa ia tidak menyadari hal kecil ini?

Ini mungkin karena terus menerus memikirkan seorang Juvia Lockser.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide lewat di pikirannya. Gray pun menatap Lucy "Jika orang yang kau suka, pergi jalan dengan orang lain yang kau benci dan ia terlihat bahagia dengan rivalmu..." Gray menjeda "... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Lucy pun membayangkan sesuatu tentang itu-karena wajahnya mendadak memerah, kemudian ia menjulurkan pout dibibirnya.

"Aku pasti kesal!" Balas Lucy "Kalau ia lebih bahagia dengan rivalku dibanding dengan diriku sendiri, rasanya sangat amat sakit. Apalagi bila kau melihat momen itu secara langsung," Lanjutnya.

_Kau sepertinya mengerti jalan pikiranku, Lucy_. Gray berdecak pelan.

"Dan yang aku lakukan..." Lucy masih melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku tetap akan berada disisinya sampai ia merasa bahagia berada di sisiku," Tambahnya.

Gray tersenyum simpul._ Perkataan Lucy ada benarnya juga_. Batinnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, seorang memasuki guild dengan semburat merah kecil di pipinya dan matanya mengarah ke arah Gray dan Lucy.

Juvia Lockser.

"Selamat datang, Juvia!" Mirajane menyambut dengan posisi tetap membersihkan gelas-gelas basah—dengan senyum juga tentunya— "Ah! Kau tidak bersama Lyon hari ini?" Tanya Mirajane, tanpa tahu bahwa Gray mendengar itu dan mengumpat dengan kesal.

Juvia menundukan kepalanya sesaat, namun setelah itu ia kembali mendongak "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti" Ucapnya dengan senyum.

Ucapan itu bukannya membuat Gray kesal atau yang lainnya, justru membuatnya sedikit ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Juvia dan Lyon.

Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah menjalin hubungan lain selain pertemanan?...

—oops, kau terlalu negative thinking, Gray.

"Gray-sama!" Sontak, Gray terlonjak saat suara cempreng Juvia memanggilnya kencang.

Suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu...

Ah, tidak. Tidak boleh.

Gray beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki tadi dan berjalan ke arah Juvia dengan malas. Bukan ke arah Juvia, melainkan ke pintu guild.

"Gray-samaa!" Juvia langsung mengejarnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh, dan tangannya yang terus menggenggam sesuatu di balik bajunya.

Sementara di guild, orang-orang yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang mereka?" Lucy memulai "Aku rasa Gray sedikit sensitif terhadap Juvia," Lanjutnya.

"Dia hanya ccccemburu~" Goda Happy dengan gaya khasnya.

Mirajane hanya tersenyum sangat berseri, sementara Cana mengambil salah satu kartu tarotnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak salah lagi, kok. Mereka akan berhasil,"

"Gray-sama, tunggu!" Juvia berhenti berlari untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur itu. Gray juga sepertinya ikut berhenti, karena pengejaran Juvia padanya terhenti begitu saja.

"Mau apa kau, Juvia?" Ucap Gray dengan nada sinis-karena mau tak mau, ia harus melakukan itu.

Juvia menekuk bibirnya maju, kemudian memandang arah lain "Juvia ingin bicara pada Gray-sama, tapi Gray-sama justru menghindar dari Juvia," Ia mengutarakan hal yang ia sebalkan dari Gray.

Sementara Gray mendadak bingung-bagaimana harus bersikap terhadap Juvia. Karena...

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa? Membicarakan Lyon?" Lontar Gray begitu saja, tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Juvia.

"Bukan itu!" Juvia menggigit bibir "H-hari ini... V-valentine, kan?" Gugupnya.

Gray mengerutkan keningnya "Iya, lalu mengapa?" Ia malah balik bertanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bingkisan cokelat keluar tepat dari balik punggung Juvia. Dan jelas, yang memberikannya adalah Juvia Lockser.

"A-apa ini?..." Gray berbasa-basi, walau pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat di pipinya.

"Tentu saja, cokelat" Decak Juvia, sedikit sebal "Untuk Gray-sama,"

Gray ingin tersenyum saat kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Mengapa padaku? Aku pikir... Kau sudah mulai... Menyukai Lyon..." Gray berucap dengan pelan.

Juvia tersenyum-bukan senyum seperti biasanya, melainkan senyum kecut "Kemarin, kami makan malam bersama. Lyon-sama menyatakan cintanya padaku..."

Gray menyimak, berharap hal yang buruk tidak terjadi.

"Juvia menolaknya," Nafas Gray tercekat saat itu karena senang "Karena Juvia hanya menyukai Gray-sama,"

Mendengar hal ini, membuat Gray tak segan untuk tersenyum lebar dan menerima cokelat dari Juvia. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Arigatau, Juvia" Mata Juvia berbinar mendengarnya, seakan ingin mengeluarkan air matanya "Kau membuat ini bersama Lucy dan yang lain?"

"Juvia dibantu oleh Lucy-san dan teman-teman di Fairy Hills. Mereka juga membuat cokelat di waktu yang sama," Jelas Juvia.

Setelah itu, Gray mengeluarkan bingkisan boneka yang ia beli kemarin dan diberikannya ke Juvia "Untukmu, Juvia" Ucapnya.

Juvia menatap boneka itu, kemudian tertawa pelan "Ini boneka yang Gray-sama beli di toko _xxx_ kan?"

Wajah Gray berubah bingung, sementara Juvia hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kemarin, Lyon-sama ingin membelikan Juvia boneka itu. Namun pelayan di toko tersebut mengatakan kalau boneka itu sudah dibeli oleh cowok berambut raven dan bertelanjang dada," Juvia terkekeh "Dan Juvia sudah tahu, kalau pembeli itu adalah Gray-sama,"

Gray sedikit menggeram karena kegiatannya menguntit Juvia, sedikit terbongkar hanya karena sebuah boneka. Namun melihat Juvia mulai menerima boneka darinya, ia sedikit terkejut.

"Tapi Juvia senang. Karena yang membelikan Juvia boneka adalah Gray-sama," Setelah itu, Gray pun memeluk Juvia dengan erat. Demikian juga Juvia yang membalasnya sama.

Gray juga tak lupa membisikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Gomenne, karena telah berburuk sangka terhadapmu."

Di dekat pemandangan kedua sejoli itu, terkumpul 'penguntit' yang terdiri dari 4 cewek dan 1 cowok yang melihat semua kejadian itu.

"Jadi... Mereka resmi berpacaran, bukan begitu?" Cewek berambut pirang itu tersenyum jahil melihat pemandangan tersebut—dan dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

"KYAAA! Aku harus segera mendokumentasi-kan momen ini!" Si cewek berambut putih panjang itu berbisik sedikit histeris kemudian mengambil kamera di kantongnya.

"Wah, wah, pasti guild akan ramai jika mengetahui ini," Sedangkan cewek berambut biru pendek hanya bisa mengkhayal kecil.

"Mereka... Berpelukan..." Ujar cewek kecil berambut biru panjang dengan gugup.

Cewek berambut pirang kemudian menatap cowok berambut putih spike yang menonton kejadian itu juga "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Lyon-san. Apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini?"

Cowok yang tersangka adalah Lyon ini, hanya tersenyum miris "Selama Juvia bahagia, aku juga bahagia," Ucapnya.

Saat GruVia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, perkumpulan itu pun bubar. Namun tidak dengan cewek berambut putih panjang.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Tentu saja menguntit mereka kembali!

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga buat FF GrUvia yang satu ini! xD gimana FFnya, jelek? biasa aja? atau... bagus? :D silahkan di review ya~~


End file.
